莉莉娜
莉莉娜（Lilina、リリーナ）是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 封印之劍.他是聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍中主要角色海克托爾的女兒。 She appears as a sticker in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Lilina's deceased mother is never mentioned in name during The Binding Blade. She is deliberately left ambiguous, as 海克托爾 has four potential wives (芙羅利娜, 琳, Farina, or an unknown woman) depending on which supports he gained in The Blazing Blade or if he had any supports at all. 資料 The Blazing Blade At the end of The Blazing Blade, if playing 海克托爾's route, Hector asks the Tactician he met during his story to name his first born child. That child, Lilina, appears briefly at the end of 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍 in an epilogue that takes place fifteen years after the events of the game. During Eliwood's visit to Castle Ostia, Lilina meets him for the first time as well as his son 羅伊, who was accompanying him. Though a little shy at first, the two quickly run off to play as their fathers discuss the unrest occurring in Bern by 賽菲爾. The Binding Blade Years later, she and Roy studied in 奧利提亞 under the tutelage of the Mage General 瑟西莉亞. Lilina was very good in magic while Roy was not, so Cecilia trained Roy as a swordsman and Lilina as a mage. In this time too, Lilina seemed more mature than Roy (mentioned in a support conversation). In The Binding Blade, Roy was studying in Ostia when he is called home by his sickly father 艾利烏德. When Roy gets to Pherae, he finds that his home was being attacked by bandits. He manages to stop the bandits, rescuing his father and Lilina, who was visiting Pherae. After sending her knight, Bors, to Roy’s service, Lilina hurries back home to Ostia. Unfortunately, after the death of Marquess Hector, some of the Ostian soldiers turn renegade and she is captured and locked inside of a room in her own castle. When Roy arrives to rescue her, the enemy general plans to kill Lilina and attempt to pass it off as an unfortunate consequence of the upcoming war, but is unsuccessful, and Lilina joins Roy's group. After learning of her father’s death, she leads Roy to a secret cave where they obtain one of the Divine Weapons: Durandal, the Blazing Sword. Lilina shows a great love of Roy throughout the game, even without support conversations. Most of her time away from Roy is spent thinking about either her dead father or Roy. If Lilina and Roy have an A level support at the end of the game, an ending is triggered in which Roy and Lilina marry. She becomes queen of a united Lycia either way. 個性 Lilina is very kindhearted, outgoing, compassionate, and charismatic, not judging people for their skills, origins, or looks. On the other hand, she is also childish, stubborn, and naive to the point of being slightly detached from reality (mentioned in some supports, like those with Garret and Ogier). Lilina herself is quite aware of her flaws, though, and she works very hard to become a good leader like her deceased father, 海克托爾. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;美麗的盟主 :A noble of Ostia with a natural gift for magic. Roy's friend since childhood登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度： 赤之魔道 |Skill= 火山爆焰 螢火 }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 ''聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 基礎數據 進階數據 |45% |75% |20% |35% |50% |10% |35% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports *Barthe *溫蒂 *Ogier *Gonzalez *瑟西莉亞 *Garret *羅伊 *Marcus *Bors *Astolfo 總體 Lilina is one of the most potent magic users in ''聖火降魔錄 封印之劍. She has off-balanced growths, with a focus in Magic, Resistance, and Luck. It does not take long for her to max out her Magic stat, and being a female Sage means she has a higher cap than any other character's Magic stat (30), leading her to have higher damage output per hit than almost all other characters. With a maxed Magic stat, she makes for an excellent healer. Her support with Roy is the fastest-building in the game, but some of her other supports, such as Ogier, Bors and Gonzales, are handy as well. It should be noted, though, that her defensive and offense-supportive stats are rather low. Her Defense is very low (but typical of mages), though a support with Gonzales will give her a slight boost to her defense, and her accuracy is subpar due to low Skill, although this is mitigated by her high Luck and the inherent high accuracy of Anima tomes. In addition, her low Speed growth will give her some trouble doubling units as the game goes on, particularly on hard mode; this makes her capabilities a bit lower than Lugh, who has higher speed and skill growths. She joins at Level 1, at a time when many units should be around Level 10+. Lilina may not be on par with Lugh level-wise by then. She also takes time to train, as the difficulty is past level 1 at this point. Still, training her can be well worth the effort. Both Lugh and Hugh can be more reliable than Lilina in many situations, Lugh having high skill and speed growths and Hugh having uncharacteristically high defensive stats for a mage/sage. However, if your group has trouble dealing with high defense/resistance & low speed bosses, Lilina will augment your lineup nicely. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 Note: This is obtained through SpotPass. SpotPass *''' - Enemy only, joins unequipped. 名言 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 Death Quote Final Battle Quote 英雄雲集 :Lilina/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 '''Lilina - Beautiful Alliance Leader (美しき盟主 Utsukushiki Meishu) *After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia and dedicated her time to rebuilding her land. She later rebuilt and led the Lycia Alliance to create the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. Lilina - Beautiful Alliance Leader (Paired with 羅伊) *After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia, and married Roy a short while later. Together, Roy and Lilina united the Lycia Alliance and created the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. 正傳以外的登場 Super Smash Bros. Brawl ;Sticker Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lilina is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * * * 語源 Lilina is a combination of the name "Lily" and the suffix "-ina" which mean "Little", and could be translated as "Little Lily". The "ina" suffix is also subtle connection to two of her potential mothers, it is a part of Florina's, and her second older sister Farina's names. Florina connection is even stronger as her name means "Little Flower". 軼事 *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Lilina won 3rd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her being a powerful Mage/Sage and her gentle personality. **Lilina came in 25th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 5,730 votes. *If 艾利烏德 married Fiora and 海克托爾 married Farina or 芙羅利娜 in 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍, Lilina would be 羅伊's first cousin. * Hector's B-Rank support conversation with Eliwood has him dreaming of his not-yet-born daughter playing with an unborn Roy in the future, and him getting supremely annoyed at the possibility that he may lose his daughter to Eliwood's son. Unfortunately for Hector, he's right, as Lilina ends up developing feelings for Roy and, depending on the player's actions, ends up marrying him. *In the 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll, Lilina ranked 49th with a total of 5,730 votes. 圖片 File:Lilina Heroes.png|Lilina as she appears in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Lilina Fight.png|Lilina as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lilina Skill.png|Lilina as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lilina Damaged.png|Lilina as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Narcian&RoyCipher.jpg|拿榭恩, Lilina, and 羅伊 in promo artwork for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kotaro Yamada. File:Lilina KoutarouYamada.jpg|Lilina as a Sage by Kotaro Yamada. Lilina Fire Emblem Fuuin No Tsurugi.jpg File:LilinaMayo1.jpg|Lilina as a Mage by Mayo. File:CipherLilina.png|Lilina as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B05-004SR+.PNG|Lilina as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B05-005N.png|Lilina as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B05-006HN.png|Lilina as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-058R.png File:B09-058R+.png File:S07-002ST+.png|Lilina as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherLilina2.png|Lilina as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherLilina3.png|Lilina as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Lilina card 25.jpg|Lilina as a Sage in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Lilina and Roy 2.png|Lilina and 羅伊 in the ending of The Blazing Blade. File:LilinaManga.jpg|Lilina's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Lilinaingame.png|Lilina's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:FE7Lilina.png|Lilina's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Lilina mage magic.gif|Lilina's battle sprite in The Binding Blade as a Mage. File:Lilina sage magic.gif|Lilina's battle sprite in The Binding Blade as a Sage. File:Lilina sage magic critical.gif|Lilina performing a critical hit as a Sage in The Binding Blade. Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色